


The Ontological Category 'Home'

by LePipi



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of War, mentions of disabillty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finally decides to grace Providence with his presence. Nathan plans to acquaint the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ontological Category 'Home'

“ _Wake-the-fuck-up-you-ginormous-ass-of-a-metal-mother-fucker-i-will-murder-this-whole-island-unless-you-get-the-fuck-_ “ From jumping on the bed, Wade found himself flung across the room and against the wall.

“ _Finally_ , the crypt has been opened, and the mummy has never looked so fresh! Do you have _any idea_ how long I’ve been waiting for you to meet the brave new world? So long, I found all four of your secret weapon compartments, and I tell ya that whole gizmo behind a painting thing is so obvi, like, a child could find them, you want that to happen Nathan? You want our proverbial non-existent child to find their little way to a closet full of weapons? And this being _our_ proverbial child, made of our own DNA, well, actually, it would probably end up being only my part of the icky stuff, cause I think I’d eat yours? With the healing factor rejecting foreign bodies, it makes the most sense, no matter what other canon appearances may dictate. Back to my kid, now this being _my_ kid, it won’t shoot itself up cause, duh, I only do that when I’m very set on that particular endeavor, however temporal it may be, but this kid, it won’t play around and squeeze one out on his little toe, no, it’s gonna go out and show everyone its new toy and _oh_ , look at what I can do! PEWPEWPEWPEW down goes the whole building, ‘cause, let’s face it, high end security, top soldiers, blah-blah, you’re all on the dumb side of the morality spectrum, meaning goody-goody two-shoes who wouldn’t shoot a kid –“

Wade droned on and on from his spot by the opposite wall, while Nate tried to force himself into consciousness. Wade wasn’t helping. If anything he still thought he was in dream-world given how nonsensical the conversation was, but of course, this was Deadpool, and that’s the thought that completely woke him up.

“What time is it?”

“Time? Our proverbial child just _died_ , Nathan, and you ask me about the time? No, ok, this is how you deal with situations of distress, I’ll allow it, but, back to the baby-coffin-“

He groaned in despair and finally managed to drag himself up. After a whole month and three weeks, 2 days without him, Wade had shown up at Providence. Naturally the whole day had been taken up in making up for missed time. Ergo, sex.

Nathan was strong, ok, but Wade was unstoppable. _Un_ stoppable.

Besides, he was a man of a certain age so he decided to forgive himself for the back pain. In his defense, Wade had gotten psychedelia level of imaginative. No amount of yoga could have prepared him for what the merc had in mind.

Still, he managed to get himself up, to the windows and parted the drapes.

After all this time that feeling of pride never left him. Bustling streets with people of every kind, interplanetary included. Shops with Providence grown food and goods, the school misty in the distance, his proudest accomplishment. Houses and apartment buildings, nothing anyone could call a ‘slum’, or a ‘bad part of the neighborhood’. Fine people doing their best at a fine life.

The sun shone with fervor, giving the beach a fiery glow.

Past-noon.

“I over-slept.”

“Aaaaaah, _duh_ , Nathaniel, you overslept and our second pregnancy was a spontaneous abortion, you wanna get with the program here?”

“Did you eat breakfast?”

“And lunch and dinner, and what does that even mean when I basically don’t have sleeping requirements, how does the concept of dinner even exist for me, it’s just food, why did people say ’hey, how about we set a time for when certain foods are eaten?’ like what kind of boring-ass crap is that?”

“You still hungry?”

“ ’Course I am.”

 

-//-

 

Nate was glad to have Wade again, to be able to show him how Providence had progressed in time, and knew just where to start. A group of intra-dimensional refugees had opened up a little restaurant on the beach, and it had quickly become a favorite among citizens. The foods were simple and cheap but exotic to the many earthly residents. He was excited to take Wade there, it was embarrassing actually, and embarrassment was something new to him.

Often he’d find himself, while working through some papers, licenses and proposals, letters and fanmail and he’d think how Wade should visit here, or Wade could help these folks, Wade would offer himself to teach these assholes a lesson, Wade would like this person, etc.

He missed him and the realization that he wanted him closer, more present, more involved was aggravating him.

Providence was just so wonderful, so, so very _wonderful_. It was a Utopia in the making, something people said wasn’t possible, he was helping create.

And he wanted his love here, seeing and believing, he wanted the name Wade Wilson to be mentioned with Providence. To be known that the merc with a mouth was a part of the Utopia.

Perhaps it was a kind of pettiness that drove his resolve to get Wade involved, but even so, Wade deserved the goodness of this place. And maybe some of that ‘Deadpool is a murderous psychopath’ drivel would subside. Maybe. Not likely.

He’d been rummaging through the mess of thoughts while Wade was busy getting ready, haphazardly throwing clothes around and yelping excitedly about ‘naked volleyball, come to Brazil, the sunscreen dream is coming true, these don’t fit me, what’s in style now, where’s my waterproof make-up, the mineral kind, will there be sharks, would you save me from a shark, would there be a sharknado, would you shave me from a sharknado-‘ and on and on, until finally he announced his completion.

He was wearing a big straw hat, baby blue ankle length dress with straps, pattern woven in flowers, flip-flops and a big beige bag.

“What do you think?” He twirled excitedly.

“Wait here.”

He rushed out to the kitchen and was back immediately.

“There.” He stuck a single peony in the band of the hat.

“Now you’re perfect.”

 

-//-

 

Wade would simply not stop gushing after the flower –as he came to refer it now- incident. The whole way down to the beach was, ‘oh Priscilla I never knew you to be such a romantic, did you brush up on your classics while I was gone, did you masturbate to Humphrey Bogart without me, ‘cause see here, cheating I’m willing to tolerate, but keeping me out of such intimacy that’s just vile, Priscilla, _vile_ , seriously, how long have you been preparing for that, did you get a life-coach to teach you confidence, or that dog-whisperer, Caesar salad something, nah, a cat trainer would work better for you, you got that whole ‘I’m wonderful, leave me be’ attitude going on, but cats don’t do romance, like come on, did you read the notebook or something, no, wait, you _watched_ the notebook, you’d never consciously degrade yourself with such paperbacks, no, you were caught unawares after your Humphrey Bogart masturbation sessions and before you knew it, you were hooked, I bet you identified with the Ryan Gosling  character, got it in your head that I’m the fabulous unattainable femme fatale and you were just a regular dude that fell so in love, you built Providence in my name, just so I’d have an island to scratch my balls at-‘

It was beyond insufferable.

He wanted Wade looking around, seeing the people, the people that were very much paying attention to them, and not for any reason Wade might be thinking of, but because they were seeing their leader walking around, their leader with his boyfriend who wouldn’t shut up.

He guessed this was the defense mechanism at overdrive working here. Even for Wade this was too much.

Happily enough, they reached their destination and it was time to take over.

“We’re here Wade. See how big it is? It’s only been a month since they opened, but people are really liking it. They’re already expanding. Opening another one on the other side of the island. We approved the papers.”

“You might wanna get Tony for that corporate crap circle jerk.”

“This isn’t corporate crap, Wade. This is our home I’m talking about.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Now he was just pissed. Actually, he wasn’t. He was sad. But pissed was better.

He walked the wooden steps up of the little dock-style establishment and seated himself on a table overlooking the ocean. Wade plopped down after him and ooo’d and awww’ed at the sight. Because he didn’t look when they were walking the beach. When he could have. And he would have seen the smiling and waving people. Instead he droned on about useless crap.

Still, being angry with Wade never really worked. The man was a mental bulldozer. He could out-do him anytime.

Sometimes the merc didn’t even register when he was angry with him. Or maybe he pretended not to.

Being in love with Wade Wilson was hard, but being without him was harder, as he reminded himself. He’d only just got here. And who knew when he would take off next.

So he shook off the aggravation.

“Take a look here. All the food’s imported. From another planet, at that.”

“Really?”

He knew that would get his attention.

“Yeah, try to pronounce some of these.”

Wade made grabby hands and concentrated like a first grader on a pop quiz.

Their waitress showed up, a beaming smile going ten-fold when her eyes landed on them.

“Mr. Summers and Mr. Wilson, it’s an honor to have you here!” They were mostly humanoid shaped people. Only their textures varied depending on the weather, a type of survival tactic. For this warm sunny day, her skin bubbled up in small waves, a mesh of phosphoric colors following them.

“Oh wow, so cool! Do you do light shows?”

Nate sent him a warning glance, but the waitress only giggled amicably.

“We don’t glow in the dark, our ancestors relied on stealth.” She explained, and Nathan got that she was genuinely not offended.

“Aw shucks, ancestors just gotta ruin the fun out of DNA structure. Way cool tho!”

“Thank you, Mr. Wilson, that is very kind of you to say. Do you need help with your orders? Please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Yeah, do you have an equivalent of a chocolate banana sundae?”

“We might! It’s the number 3 of our breakfast section, the shlag’n’blag.”

“I’ll have the number 4, the mekobello.”

“Alright, sirs, anything to drink?”

“The equivalent of a milkshake?”

“A kravamlek. Mr. Summers?”

“Nothing, thank you.”

“Of course, we’ll have it whipped it up in 10 minutes max.”

“Thank you.” Wade and Nathan quipped up in union, the waitress giving a little giggle again and off she went inside.

“Hey, one question, I mean, I know folks probably know who I am, I’m kinda hard to miss, and we haven’t been exactly subtle with our thing here, but how the _fuck_ can _she_ , a person I’ve never met, recognize me without the mask, and even remember my real name? _Nathan_?”

He braced himself for this.

“They love you.”

Wade didn’t thake it as he thought he would, but then again, when did Wade ever do anything that was expected of him?

He guffawed and slapped himself on the knees and bent over the table and slid down halfway, rested sideways on the floor and laughed himself silly.

People were looking at them, but they were always looking. Curious folks.

“Are you done?”

“Gimme a sec!”

He wasn’t. By the time he was, the waitress turned up again and set their table. Thankfully Wade was in his seat, this time.

“Holy frick, we look like we’re eating a small universe!”

Nathan and the waitress both shared a look of pride.

“I’m glad you think so! This is just how it looks in our planet!”

Wade’s portion was a bowl of irregular colorful shapes whose texture jumped sluggishly, his drink a steady whirpool of stardust-like quality, while Nate’s dish was three marble-like little balls that were constantly rolling into themselves.

“Way cool! You’re totally on the top of my cool list now!”

That little giggle again, and then came the ‘thank you’s’ and ‘we hope you enjoy yourselves, such an honor, truly, thank you again’ and they were left alone once more.

Wade was already deep into his dish, no hesitation whatsoever.

“How do you like it?”

“Dude! I think it’s alive! Like I feel it popping in my mouth, doing things, like dude, what if they’re a cannibal planet?”

“They’re not, I assure you. It’s just how their food works. It’s gravitational pull and extreme weather conditions that’s developed organic life able to sustain itself in the weirdest of conditions.”

“Sound like something a cannibal would say.”

“Wade.”

“No, no, fine, go on believing what you want, next thing you’re gonna say is that lizard people aren’t real.”

“Wade, this isn’t about- About before.”

“Before the dinosaurs were the aliens, yes, and they planted us here-“

“I mean about people loving you here.”

Wade grimaced comically.

“Now that’s a conspiracy theory only _you_ believe.”

“Wade Wilson, people have been sending me fanmail gushing over you. They regularly mention you in news segments, and not in a bad way, in a  ‘Wade Wilson has been spotted here and there doing that, he seems to be doing fine, and we hope to see him well’. They report on you to make the public not fear for your safety.”

“That’s your take on things. I’m your ‘significant other’, remember? ‘The Savior’s boyfriend’. Of course they’re gonna fret.”

“You’re insinuating that-“

“ _You’re_ insulating-“

“You’re claiming that the people of Providence only care about your for my sake, and that would have been fine if it weren’t actually supported by facts to the opposite-“

“You’ve gone Fox Mulder-“

“Wade, the people love you, they have proven this, they have message boards where they discuss their favorite thing about you, they see you as a rebellious anti-hero-“

“That’s actually canon-“

“Who sticks it to the big folks, you’re a story about a hopeful young man turned abused by the same people he trusted, turned vigilante-“

“Now that’s stretching the definition-“

“It doesn’t matter how right they are, this is information they’ve managed to gather on their own, and you are a symbol to them. To these war-ravaged people who were too powerless to do anything about their mistreatment. You pulled through. They know you’re scarred, and in pain and mentally ill and they love you not despite, but because!”

Ok, so, he might have gotten heated there, but it was only for Wade’s sake that he did.

“How is that possible?”

“Possible? Wade _, I’m_ in love with you!”

“Yeah, but, we’ve been through shit. We have a history. Nobody really takes notice of me to even have that kind of info on the net.”

“The people here take notice. And they come here scarred, disfigured, disabled, PTSD, DID, BPD-“

“It’s goes ABCDEF-“

“You are a symbol of power and hope for them. And they love you for it. And I want you to get to know them too.”

Silence ticked on. He was most likely wrestling it out with the boxes.

And here he got scared. He got so heated he couldn’t really gauge whether he pressured him too much. That was a big thing with Wade. The second he felt like you got him in a box he was slashing his way out of there. And that was the last thing he wanted. To have pushed the idea of Providence on him so far as to have him totally averse to it.

He looked at his untouched food and waited.

“This space place is cool. Heh, space-place! And she was nice… I’m just, not getting what you’re asking of me here? Cause interviews, photoshoots that’s out of the question-“

“No, no, none of that. Just, let me take you places. Meet people with me.”

Wade nodded with a thoughtful pout, as he were weighing things with his boxes.

“That doesn’t sound too bad, I guess.”

“ _Thank you_ , Wade.” He noticed something then.

He bent over underneath the table and took a squat before a confused merc.

“You dropped this in that laughing fit.”

And fit the flower back where it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kind of an AU? Maybe a prequel to my other fic? Cause I put a settled Cable and a not-kicked-out Wade? Should I tag it as such?
> 
> So this fic will basically be Wade getting all the love and recognition he deserves cause Im a sucker for happy!Wade. But yeah, Wade is not Wade without the angst.
> 
> Comments and kudos are great inspiration fuel!


End file.
